Olympian ULF
In the Olympian ULF game mode, 100 players composed of 20 teams land on the map via boat. Those who dominate the missile silo until 100% or become the last team to survive will be the winner. In order to dominate the missile silo, you have to capture the small base first and then the large base. By capturing small bases and large bases or killing the mercs and random players, you can upgrade your level, talents and gain coins. There is a revive system in this game mode, so do not easily quit the match after you die. Maps FAQs *Is it possible to have duplicated heroes in your team? **No. Unlike in Multi base battle, you cannot choose the same character which was already chosen from the other players in your team. *How do you upgrade your weapon? **You can upgrade your weapon by buying the attachments via chips. You can also upgrade your weapon by picking up weapons with four different colors (green, blue, purple, gold) randomly dropped in the map. *How do you get coins? **You can get coins by capturing bases and killing mercs or players. Also, there are some coins in the treasure box which can be found inside the buildings. *What happens when you level up? **When you level up, your talents will be upgraded to the next level and your health increases. *How do you upgrade your level? **You can upgrade your level by killing mercs, players and also by capturing bases in the map. *Whats the difference between proficiency level and the level which shows up in the game? **Proficiency level is the level of the character which indicates how mature you are getting used to it. Currently the proficiency level starts from 1 to 16. By upgrading your proficiency level, you can get some credits, Platiniums and also unlock secondary weapons and avatar. *How do you revive your teammates? **You can revive your teammates by capturing small bases or large bases. *Is it possible to win without dominating the bases? **Yes. You can let other enemy teams capture the bases and make them unlock the missile silo. Whenever you try this, make sure you focus on killing the mercs and players, because that'll be the only source which you can upgrade yourself. *Why was revived automatically when I died at the beginning of the match? **There's a rule that you can get revived when the large ship hasn't left yet from the map. The large ship stays for 3 minutes and when it leaves, you won’t be able to get revived unless your teammates revive you via base. *Why did the match automatically end even though no one dominated the missile silo until 100%? **There's a time limit in this game mode. When the time is up, the team which dominated the missile silo the most will be the winner. *Do you have to stay next to the base of the missile silo in order to dominate it until 100%? **Yes. If you leave from the base, the percentage of the domination will slowly decrease. Category:Game Modes